metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Huracan
Huracan is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Hailing from an Aboriginal tribe in an undeveloped forest, the Rebel Army attacked in order to drive the natives out for the resources, though her strength caught their attention. A negotiation was made between her people and the Rebel Army; she would assist them in battle, and in return, the Rebel Army left her tribe alone. Though she was quite reluctant at first, she doesn't regret her decision, having made new friends and enjoying the battles that the Rebel Army get themselves into. Story Extra Ops First appearing in "Fire Inhibition", Huracan is made a temporary member of Blaze Brigade and sent with Loretta to destroy a Real John that threatens the nearby Rebel facility. Despite the abhorrent smell of rotting fish, Loretta destroys the rogue machine and the facility alongside it. The two then leave to rid themselves of the smell after complimenting each other for their skill in battle. Huracan later appears in "Guardians of Morden" where she and the rest of Allen Platoon drive off the Invaders from the Rebel 7th base. Huracan later watches Conny spar with Destrade. As Conny tries to scavenge parts from a Spiral Nokana which was rigged to explode, Huracan and Destrade rush to the scene to find Conny unconscious and muttering words in her sleep. Huracan wanted to wake her up, but Destrade refused to let her do so, as she should conquer the nightmare by herself. Huracan remarks that it is rather brutal, but does not challenge her authority. Allen later goes off to fight a numerous horde of Invaders. Due to this, Abigail has Destrade, Huracan and Conny wait for their newest recruit, Nantes, before they can assist him in battle. Upon slaying numerous Invaders at the battlefield, Destrade has Nantes use her tank to annihilate all the enemies. Huracan easily survives the onslaught and manages to retrieve Allen, who also survived but went into his final state. Destrade has her to take Allen to the infirmary before asking for Conny, to which she points a fair distance away. Another Story First appearing in the story "False Peace", she joins the Rebel Army after as a result of leaving her village alone. While upset she has to leave her tribe and the chieftain (her father), she takes it up. Upon arriving, she battles Destrade, who is initially unconvinced that she is fit for Allen Platoon. After a short battle, the two remark about each other's abilities and become friends. Before joining the Rebel Army, she had a desire to protect the innocent regardless of traditions. Sometime ago, a guardian went on a rampage, with the villagers believing that a drought was responsible for it. After watching a young boy die from his wounds due to the guardian, she went off to avenge him, even though her father told her not to. She killed the guardian, a bear, believing that all would be well, but a month later, wolves came in and devastated nearby villages, much to her shock. Her father told her that the bear ensured other predators would not dare intrude its territory, but once it died, there was nothing to stop them from coming in. She later takes part in a mission to capture the Huge Hermit. During the mission, they encounter a young woman who learns why Huracan joined and laughs at her. Though she unleashes the Huge Hermit on them it is captured by Allen Platoon. Huracan is troubled by the woman's words, wishing to speak with her privately, but is forced to retreat after the woman calls in numerous Huge Locusts, one of which bites her arm. Sometime later, she attacks the Metal Device Project laboratory to steal the project's equipment. They find it on Ami, and acknowledging the danger of her weapon despite her inexperience, attempts to capture her. Despite their efforts, she manages to escape. Huracan later battles Ami in an operation several days later, where she respects her growth and retreats to lure her and Perche in. When Ami runs off after Perche is wounded from the Hodumi+, Huracan expresses disappointment, though she later returns to confront them, gaining her admiration. Ami is able to wound Destrade with her weapon, prompting Huracan to step in, though Ami is weakened at this point from the strain of her equipment. Perche soon arrives with the Aikawa sisters, severely wounding her before extracting Ami. Gallery Huracan_MSA_idle.gif Huracan_MSA_move.gif Huracan_MSA_close.gif Huracan_MSA_long.gif Huracan_MSA_special.gif Huracan_MSA_win.gif DKPL0IZUMAAsQuS.jpg Special_Huracan_MSA_illust.png|Special Huracan Video フラカン：MSA ユニット紹介 Trivia *Her appearance bears a resemblance to Kale, from Dragon Ball Super and the Kirin Huntress from Monster Hunter World. *Her name, taken from the namesake Mayan god, means "Hurricane" in Spanish. Category:Female characters